New Twilight!
by LoveableEdward
Summary: A new Version of Twilight with new Characters and new plot. A girl named Emma moves with her mom, sister Kaylie and her best friend Mandy.Then she meets the handsome Jonathan who for some reason hates her. Find out why in new twiligh PLEASE READ AND REVIE


Chapter 1- new

Today is the worst day ever, as my mom would say I'm starting over, in a new year and new school. Libby, Montana. There is one thing I don't want to start over. I loved my old life now, I have to make a new one I hate it. Its just not fair, I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard my sister Kaylie say **"Hurry up!" **she said with complete irritation.

"I am almost finished just hold on!" I yelled back.

"Come on Em we are going to be late if you don't hurry it up." I knew that voice anywhere. It was Mandy my best friend since pre-school. She moved in with us last year because her parents abused her.

"Can you guys chill I'm coming." I was getting kind of irritated. I opened the door quickly and grabbed my backpack. "Lets go." Mandy and I got in the car. The car was a white ford explorer, the brakes weren't very good, but it would have to do.

"Come on Em cheer up." Mandy said in a cheerful and peppy.

"I can't its hard." I said in a moaning voice. "I'm not like you, I cant be a peppy cheerleader about everything." I said it harshly, even though I didn't mean it that way. She knew me so well she knew it was an accident.

"Em we get to start over, be who we want to be, how can you not be happy." She was smiling examining my expression. I signed knowing she was right. Nobody would judge me until they get to know me but…still.

I pulled into the school parking lot, over the school was a faded white sign that said Libby High School. My heart was racing I was finally here. I was finally at the school. It was a official I was finally at the start of something new. It scared me a lot. I knew deep down inside something was going to go wrong. As trying to remember my sophomore year of high school, the happy time of my life. Mandy interrupted my thoughts.

"Here we are." She said with her annoying happy voice. "A new year at a new school."

I signed "New, everything is new here what's wrong with the old."

"Chill Em, we are here just be happy."

"Ok fine, your right I can do this I'll be fine."

We weren't the only people in the parking lot, actually there was a bunch of people with each other. Thank God, I didn't want to stand out already. We opened our car doors and dropped out of our seats. We closed the car doors, and started toward the office door. Of course people were staring at us.

They were probably staring at Mandy she was so pretty. She has deep black hair that is kind of curly at the end. She has chocolate eyes, and every time she smiled her deep dimples would appear. As for me well… I wasn't pretty but not ugly either. My hair is dark brown, while my eyes are dark around the edges but fade in as they get near the pupil.

We got near the office and opened the door. The lady at the front office said, "Good morning may I help you?" On her desk her name tag said Karen. I had a weird feeling about her, as a witch I can feel peoples feelings, sometimes. Only if they put there emotion out there that is when I know how they feel. So I am a witch. There's another thing to add to my hate list. My sister Kaylie is a witch though not as powerful as me, and she is actually jealous. How can you be jealous of a freak like me? The worst thing is I can't tell Mandy, other wise I lose my powers for good. That's a huge brick in the wall.

I turned my attention back to Mandy and the lady Karen.

"Um.. Yes we are new here and… we need our schedules, books, lockers."

"Oh yes you guys must be the new girls Emma Allen and Mandy Anderson, just let me go get those."

As I was waiting there I heard people approaching the hallway. People in their clichés. The popular cheerleaders and jocks, which is where Mandy should be if she wasn't such a good friend. But she's never complained to be one of them, she knew how they operate. There were some pretty cute boys in the hallway to, but only one of them caught my attention and took my breath away.

He was amazingly drop dead gorgeous, along side him a pretty good looking guy to. The amazingly drop dead gorgeous guy had teal eyes that unnaturally sparkled. He was pale, and had dirty blonde hair. He was also muscular looking. Could anything so beautiful ever exist?

While I was still examing him the lady at the front desk came back. "Here you go girls, everything you need is in these envelopes." she said in a sweet and kind voice.

"Thank you." Mandy and I both said at the same time.

We were walking out the office and Mandy saw me staring at something, she wanted to know but she didn't ask. Instead we went to find our lockers. The good news was that our lockers were right next to each other, I had 316 while she had 315.

As we were putting our books away a smell so good went right by me it was the drop dead gorgeous guy. He was opening up his locker he had 317. He was putting his books away too, this time his friend wasn't there. I got this strange feeling from him. I felt like he could read my mind, like he knew I was thinking about him. He glanced at me. I could tell he was examining me, my heart was racing. Today I actually didn't look to bad. I borrowed Mandy's skinny jeans, along with a white blouse with a white tank top underneath. My hair was pulled back in a sleeked pony tail with my side bangs hanging down.

He started to stand up straight, he was tall maybe around 6'1" or 6'2". He leaned in toward me, my heart was racing so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Hi my name is Jonathan, are you new here?"

It took me a second to think of my name. It felt like he was hypnotizing me.

"Um. My name is Emma and ,yes I am new here."

He took a deep breath, and when he exhaled his sweet breath was blown right in my face. "Cool where did you move from?"

Again his hypnotizing was still going through me. "Um, New York, New York."

He looked at me and smiled. Showing off his beautiful white sparkly teeth. "Really? That's interesting." He said in a smiling voice. "So do you like it here yet?"

I signed really loud. I heard him laugh, it sounded like angels from heaven.

"I guess that's a no." He was still laughing.

When he laughed a warmth went through me. It was strange I've never felt it before.

"What's your last name Emma?" He said still smiling hi radiant smile.

"Um… my last name is Allen." I was confused, why does he want to know my last name?

Suddenly his face fell. Why did he do that? Was it something I said or did. He looked confused. I was hoping I was imagining it, but… he looked angry to. His hand started to become fists. He looked like he was going to burst.

"Your name is Emma Michelle Allen, isn't it." He said his teeth were grinding together.

"How did you…" But before I could finish my sentence he was already gone. I was hurt, and how did he know my full name?

When I was talking to Jonathan I totally forgot about Mandy.

"Em, are you ok?" She said scared and worried about my pain. I must have been blessed to have a great friend. "Em, why was he so angry at you?"

"I don't know?" I said in a whisper, somehow fighting back tears.

"Em, that guy is a jerk forget about him, no guy has the right to talk to you like that way, especially for no reason!"

I turned to look at her. She had rage written all over her.

I sniffed "I'll be fine." Even though I knew I wouldn't be fine. It was already the first day and I had some one who hated me, was that even possible?

The bell rung really loud, for first period. Mandy grabbed my hand and pulled me to our first period. I looked at the paper that had our schedules. Our first period was math. Great, math the one of the first subjects that I hated. I groaned silently to myself. The math class was all the way at the end. We finally got to the door, the teacher wasn't there and everybody was talking.

The desk were in pairs everyone with there, best friends, boyfriends, or girlfriends. I was looking at everyone of the people in the class. Then my eyes found someone, it was Jonathan! He was in this class, maybe there could be a way I could talk to him. Jonathan was with is friend which for some reason I wanted to know his name.

The only two seats left were right in front of them in the very front. Just my luck, I groaned again. I didn't want him to know I was trying so hard just to find away to talk to him.

Mandy was still holding my hand, like I was a child. Suddenly she started pulling on me hard. Almost making me trip on my own two feet. She stomped so hard on the salt and pepper tiling it echoed.

When we got to the desks she practically pushed me in my chair. Then she sat at the one next to me. She folded her arms around her chest, then slowly turned toward Jonathan and his friend.

As for me I was still facing the front not looking back once. My face was bright red of embarrassment.

"You had no right to treat my friend Em like that!" She was outraged. Some people in the class even stopped talking just to see what all the commotion was all about, I even found myself turned to see there reaction.

"Em that's a stupid nickname." Jonathans friend said in a rude tone. I thought I even saw Jonathan nudge him in shoulder, when he said that. For some reason it was like he knew I could read his emotions, so I couldn't read what it meant when he nudge his friend.

Mandy was angry even more, I didn't think that was possible. She looked like she was going to punch Jonathans friend right in the face.

"Who are you to talk?" She said in a demanding voice.

" I'm Anthony Scott, baby what's yours?" His voice was smooth and sleek yet had a touch of arrogance. Like he was hotter than hot could possibly be. Not that Anthony wasn't hot, he was. But when he was sitting next to Jonathan, he was just cute. He was pale just like Jonathan, he had light brown hair and light envy green eyes. He was also muscular very built, and maybe an inch or two shorter than Jonathan.

Mandy looked back at Jonathan. She signed, which only released half the anger that was inside her.

"Just if your not going to be nice to Emma then don't talk to her." When she said my name Jonathan's feelings were warm. I was confused.

She turned back around in her seat, staring straight at the front rubbing her temples. While everybody else went back to talking.

The weird thing was I wanted him to talk to me, even if he wasn't going to be nice. I wanted to hear the angels voice, I wanted the angel to speak to me. I needed him to speak to me, this was absolutely a need.

Finally the teacher came in.

"Good morning class my name is Mr. Brady."

The teacher said. He sounded very enthusiastic to be here, at least I was assuming. The teacher or Mr. Brady was young. He had blonde hair sleeked back. His skin was tan, and had blue eyes that were a little dull.

"I'm going to take roll." He said smiling at all of our dull faces.

After that I wasn't paying attention. I could fell the angels eyes on me, burning a hole in my back. I hated it, why did it have to be like that?

I was replaying our conversation in the hall in my head, again seeing if I did something wrong.

He started to get mad at me because I told him my last name. It didn't make any sense. Why did he get mad at my last name? Was he the principals son or something? What if he was? Was there something on my record that was bad? This all just didn't make any sense, and the more I try to figure it out the more I get confused.

"Mandy Anderson?"

"Here."

"Emma Allen? Emma Allen?" Mr. Brady said, trying to find me.

Mandy kicked me in the shin.

"Here." I said on a voice that had pain from her kicking me with force. Then all of a sudden I felt the warmness from Jonathan when Mr. Brady said my name. Ugh! he already is making it harder for me to figure out the puzzle, now I have to add that to it, this was going to be difficult. Don't get me wrong, I liked it when he was all warm inside when someone said my name, but how am I going to know what he wants when he gives off all these different signals?

"Jonathan Barlow?" Mr. Brady said .

"Here." So his last name was Barlow. Suddenly I felt the warmness that he felt when he heard my name.

After Mr. Brady said Jonathans name. I was in and out of class. Until he called the last person in the classroom.

"Anthony Scott?"

"Here." I felt a warmness, but it wasn't me, it was Anthony. He felt all warm and fuzzy when he heard his own name? I guess I was right he is full of arrogance.

"Ok class, have fun sitting next to your friends now, because I will assign partners with you tomorrow."

The whole class moaned. I felt Jonathans and mine nervousness. What if Mr. Brady does partner us up together. Plus I felt strange vibes coming form Anthony, it was to hard to read, was he sad or happy? I couldn't tell.

When the bell rung to leave math I was happy and nervous. I wanted to be partners with Jonathan, but what if its to awkward. Oh well I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by slow. I felt relief when he wasn't in my 2nd or 3rd period, but deep down inside I also felt sadness too. 4th period was lunch. Mandy and I sat our stuff at a circular table. Then we went in the line some people were staring, there staring made me self cautious.

When we paid for our food, I noticed people sitting at our table three guys and one girl. Just two seats left. Which we could sit there, but I got a strange feeling from them.

"Mandy we should find another table." I whined knowing she was going to want to sit with them.

"Em, come on, stop being such a baby lets go sit with them. We need to make new friends any way. Besides what's the worst they could do?"

"I don't know? Maybe get mad at me for no reason like Jonathan did."

I wasn't going to fight with her any more. She was right, we should start making friends. Even though she will do most of talking, but I was thankful for that I didn't like talking to people I just met. I was shy when I had to make new friends.

We sat back at the circular table, when we sat down the three guys gave us big smiles. While the girl had her nose stuck in a book.

"Hi my name is Mandy and this is my friend Emma." Mandy gave off a weird feeling., I think she had a crush on one of them.

"Hey." One of the guys said. "My name is Greg."

Mandy face flushed a light pink. She must like him, I will admit he was pretty cute. He had brown eyes that were a pretty dark brown, and His hair was a dark brown with caramel color highlights. He was dark completed too.

"So are you guys new here?" He asked the same questions everyone asks. So I didn't pay attention. Instead I turned around loosing focus, but then the sweet smell was back.

He came into the cafeteria, along with Anthony beside saying something. Then right behind them were two gorgeous girls, actually gorgeous was an understatement. One of the girls was a brunette and the other was a blonde. The blonde girl kind of had similar features like Jonathan. I was assuming that was his sister.

She had honey blonde highlights to go with her perfectly natural blonde hair, that was just above her shoulder. She was pale like the others, she was maybe an inch or two taller than the brunette. Her eyes were a greener teal, and she had beautifully perfect full lips that were a light pink. She was very quiet, and carried a book to read at lunch.

As for the brunette she was very different. She looked nothing like Jonathan, Anthony, or the blonde girl. So I felt jealous that maybe she could be Jonathan's girlfriend.

She was pale, dark hair almost black very wavy and past her shoulder blades. Her eyes is what caught me off guard, they were a oceanic diamond blue. And like the blonde her lips were full, except the were red instead of pink. Her body was skinny and toned, and she was a least 5'3".

I was still assuming that the blonde headed girl had to be his sister, but I didn't know about the brunette. I was curious to find out, sad if what I thought was true. So I turned back in my seat and listened to conversation going on between Greg and Mandy.

"Soo… what are your friends name?" Mandy said, but only said it to make small talk.

"Well, this is my friend Carly." He gestured to the girl. She gave us a quick smile then looked back down at her book again, she was very shy. "And these are my three guy friends Tanner, Josh, and Dylan." They all said hi to us with big grinds on there faces. Dylan wouldn't stop smiling at me it kind of freaked me out.

"Hi, I'm glad we have some friends now." Mandy said sarcastically, and gestured toward Jonathan's table.

"Oh those guys, yeah there kind of freaky. But there sisters are nice." Tanner said.

Excitement ran through my body.

"You mean that blonde, and that brunette are his sisters?" I said it a little to loud, probably giving me away that I was paying attention to them.

"Yeah there hot, the blonde is Natalie and the dark hair one is Samantha. Usually people call her Sam."

I was happy they were his sisters, not one of his girlfriends. I blushed a little, about how totally obsessed I am about him.

"Why are you guys so curious any way?" Greg said. He acted worried, I guess afraid that Mandy might like Jonathan not him.

"Because he treated Emma like she was trash. You see he was all nice to her and then, he changed his mood. He was awful, and I wanted to punch him so bad."

For some reason I cringed at the thought of her even thinking about hurting him.

"Oh." he sounded relieved that she wasn't interested in Jonathan. "He's like that to most people, but all the girls can't seem to stop talking about him." I could tell he was agitated. "What girl in there right mind would want to be with him."

I wanted to shout across the table and say me, I would want to be with him. Even if he hated my guts.

"Really." Mandy was curious. I wanted to stop listening, but I couldn't stop.

"Yeah really, besides anybody who treats two pretty girls like that should be punished." Mandy blushed bright red, and smiled showing off her deep dimples.

I couldn't take it anymore, why did they have bad him. If I didn't leave soon I would probably start yelling at Greg. So I sprinted up out of my chair.

"I'm going to go to my next class." I said getting from the cafeteria table.

"Ok see you there soon." I walked off, and stopped at my locker. I put in my combination. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It scared me to death, I jumped and turned around.

"Sorry." Dylan said. Disappointment filled through me, I was secretly hoping it was Jonathan.

"Oh its ok, I didn't know you got up with me." I was curious, was I that unobservant?

"Oh I didn't um… Mandy told me to give this to you." In his hand was a note she just written.

"okay thanks I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." I heard disappointment in his tone, which made feel kind of guilty.

_Dear Em,_

_I am catching a ride with Greg. Can you believe it. He asked me to ditch school so I'm going to the mall with him. Sorry I' m going to leave I will make it up to you trust me I owe you BIG TIME!!!!_

_Love you_

_Mandy _

_Ps. Stay away from that jerk okay bye._

Well Ugg! was all I could say. She left me on the first day of school by myself. What am supposed to do, hang out with Dylan. That made my stomach churn it just wasn't fair.

I got my books from my locker, and slammed the locker door so hard it echoed through the empty hallway. I turned, ready to stomp my way to history my next class. Then I hit somebody hard, his smell came back, the perfect smell, that kind reminded me of peppermints.

I fell on my tailbone, landing hard on the hard tiling.

"Ow!" I yelled it echoed through the empty hallways like my locker did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, his hand came toward me to help pick him up.

"Thanks." That's all I could say. In his feeling I felt a warmness and a sadness that came through him.

"Your Welcome."

As he carefully lifted me up I was glowing.

"You should be more careful next time."

"I'll try my best." I was so excited he was talking to me, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"But there is something else I should say sorry for." I was confused, why was he apologizing to me? Apparently he saw the confusion and started to explain. " For this Morning, when I got angry at you."

"Oh that's right, don't worry you don't have to apologize it was probably my fault anyway."

"Why would you think that?" Now he was the one confused. Did that mean, I actually did nothing wrong?

"I don't know? I was just assuming it."

"Well it wasn't, it was totally mine. And I am very sorry."

"Your forgiven, but could you tell me one thing." I could see in his eyes he knew what I was going to ask.

"How about I'll tell you if you let me walk you to history, and be my partner in there." I was thrilled and he was to. I was ready to go to history with the most gorgeous human I've ever seen.

"Sure I've loved to." I blushed a little. He laughed at my reaction which only made the blushing worse, I didn't care.


End file.
